Just A Game?
by CorruptedGal
Summary: Caius is bored. Does his new pet play the perfect part in his new game? When exactly did the rules change? Warning- M for later lemons and some mild violence. Caius/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything recognisable. These are all SM characters, mixed with one or two of my own.

APOV

As I glided from the room, I couldn't help but sigh. The scent of dead blood saturated the air but it did not appeal to me. Another one! That totals four in the last three months. A mighty roar rippled through the hallway followed by the sound of thunder. I pinched the bridge of my nose with frustration. Quickly regaining my composure I called softly to my faithful servant.

"Afton?" Within seconds he came speeding around the corner stopping just before me, bowing his head with respect.

"Master" he said, now bringing his crimson eyes to meet my own. His nostrils flared as the aroma of blood invaded his senses.

"It would appear that Caius has lost interest with his little pet. Please dispose of her and clean up this mess" He bowed again and swiftly got to work, cleaning the blood before picking up the girls limp lifeless remains and taking her away. Dimitri rounded the corner, lowering his head in a similar respectful manner to Afton's. Another crash, sent shockwaves through the castle. Dimitri visibly flinched before he sprinted in the opposite direction. I took off towards the throne room, to find Caius with his fist through the wall. His throne was overturned and Felix was on the floor with his head missing. I gazed around the room, taking in the destruction. I could feel my patience waning. I really hate mess and his snarls were beginning to irritate me.

"Brother! What has you in such a foul mood this morning? Your destructive manner has put all our guards on edge. And what has poor Felix done to deserve such vicious assault?" He locked his gaze with mine, his eyes murderous.

"That insolent little girl has crossed me for the last time" he growled. I flitted over to Felix to reattach his head, ignoring my brother's growls of protest.

"Yes I suspected it had something to do with her. I was just walking back from the gardens when I happened to come across her mangled corpse. Pray tell, what did she do wrong this time, hmm? Use the last drop of your mango shampoo again?"

I knew I was playing with fire by tempting his anger but I had to throw that one at him. I felt a slight tug of a grin forming on my lips as I recalled his memories of the last shampoo fiasco. His eyes darkened impossibly more. The old expression 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"She spoke back to me again, which is once too often. I would have thought she had learnt her lesson after her last outburst. Apparently not, stupid revolting mortal. Honestly they are all worthless, only good for our sustenance, nothing more."

"Perhaps, although I cannot deny I find some of their thoughts absolutely fascinating. The way their minds work, it's so refreshing sometimes to see from a human's perspective." Caius scoffed and put on his standard scowl as he moved to reposition his throne. He slumped down and exhaled a long unnecessary breath. Waves of anger radiated from him.

"I am going to market with Jane and Alec tomorrow if you would like to accompany me. Find your next pet perhaps?"

"Forget it Aro. I cannot be bothered with it any more. I'm beginning to feel my true age now. Time just seems to go on and on, the same things happen, day in day out. I'm growing restless and uninterested." His eyebrows rose and the look of realization washed over his face. "So this is what it is like to be Marcus" he mumbled.

"O don't be so melodramatic. Anyway I thought you loved gaining new pets. The thrill of breaking them, humiliating them and bending them to your will. I've seen enough of your thoughts to know how much you enjoy their torment."

"Maybe Aro, however I have promised my time to Athenodora tomorrow, so I cannot go with you. I do not want to hear her whinging If I change my plans again. I can hardly stomach keeping her around much longer."

"Do not fret brother, I will bring a suitable one back for you". He nodded his head with thanks as he sped out the door, leaving me to my thoughts. Finding a human to please Caius was going to be tricky, but I do enjoy a challenge.

CPOV

My anger was slowly receding. Running at full speed always helps to release some tension. I threw open my chamber door and sat down at my desk, organising my paperwork, thinking about what Aro said. Maybe he was right. _God, did I just think that? Mental note to self- Do not let Aro read thoughts ever again!_ My new pet was going to arrive in 24 hours; I needed to prepare her quarters. I glided off to the holding room, while collecting my thoughts, thinking of what my new pet was going to be like.

Of course I already knew. Each pet was the same. 18 or 19 years of age, stupid, bad tempered, foul mouthed and useless at obeying rules. It was the same game over and over. Make them fear me, push them to obey my every command, punish them for the slightest wrong doing until they inevitably crack and succumb to a zombiefied state. Then get bored (or hungry) and kill them off.

In that moment I made a vow to myself that this one was going to be different. I need a new game, a new thrill and I think I know just the one I want to play. I will take my time with this one. Be cruel and harsh at first making her fearful of me. Then a softer, almost human approach, getting to know her, gaining her trust. I will make her fall in love with me. Only when she is utterly smitten and under the false conclusions I am a compassionate man, will I crush her and show her who I really am. I will relish in her misery and despair before feasting on her precious blood.

I can feel my trademark smirk making an appearance on my face as I think of all the cruel ways of manipulating her. She is already my favourite and I haven't even met her yet.

Let the games begin!

**Please review and let me know what you think! Any suggestions or requests are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the ridiculously long wait guys and my apologies for the short chapter…. They will get longer! Thanks for the reviews so far.**

Alec POV

I couldn't help the slight shudder that possessed my body which did not go unnoticed by my dear sister. She knew how much I detested going to market. Seeing those poor mortal girls, knowing the only possible outcome of their short lives. Don't get me wrong, I do not like humans. They are nothing but food to me but I still have morals. After all I used to be human. Something that many of us forget after countless years.

Jane seeing my discomfort smirked but made no comment as I maintained my neural expression. After hundreds of years existing you learn to school your emotions, never giving away your true feelings. Of course nothing escapes master Aro. One touch and all your thoughts, feelings and intentions are exposed. Such a powerful gift but one I did not envy.

We have travelled to Rome as we do not hunt in our great city of Volterra. It's too risky and our chances of exposure are too high if we take from so close to home. Besides, Rome is more popular and has many more tourists so it's just easier and it's nice to get a variety. Now standing in the hidden building known only to us vampires, we waited patiently for the new catches to be rounded up and presented. Only the finest batches were offered to us royalties, so they were either extremely beautiful, possibly gifted or had a rare exotic blood type.

"Ah Aro my good friend, how good it is to see you again. It's been such a long time since you graced me with your presence" said the large Italian man as he briefly shook hands with master Aro. "And of course the lovely Jane and Alec" he acknowledged us by nodding his head.

"Indeed Alexander, it has been a long time" replied Aro. I watched his eyes glaze over briefly as he scanned his thoughts.

"Thank you for your patience today but I do believe what I have to offer you will be worth the wait. Let us begin" he said with the clap of his hands.

On cue two vampires ghosted in followed by half a dozen human females who were lined up accordingly. My dead heart sank. Some were trembling so fiercely I thought they might lose their balance. Others had hot tears streaming down their cheeks while sobbing uncontrollably. I may not like them but no one deserves this fate. I mentally sighed. I hate this part.

**Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know! I'm trying to get a few different POV's in the beginning as the main bulk of the story will be mostly Caius/OC. Also I don't have a proof-reader, so if anyone is interested please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

"Leave us" I commanded in my most authoritative tone. The two burly vampires flashed away with haste. Alexander lingered for a moment looking over his girls, concern clearly written on his face before he too vanished from the room, leaving me and my dear ones alone.

The sweet scent of fear invaded my nostrils. I slowly made my way to a young girl at the start of the line. I had to admit, she was exceptionally beautiful for a human. Her looks could almost rival a vampire's. I introduced myself as I took hold of her hand to briefly kiss her fragile knuckles and discreetly read her thoughts. Her name was Hannah, she was 18, a runaway from England, looking for a fresh start in Italy, away from her drug- fuelled past. Judging from the slight spasm of her hands she was suffering withdrawal symptoms. I inhaled deeply and caught the sure scent of recent drugs which tainted her blood. She would never do.

Releasing her from my grip I carefully moved onto the next one. I repeated my introduction as I scanned through her memories. Again she was very pretty, but besides that nothing special. I had to hold my breath as I approached the third girl as her scent was incredibly mouth-watering. I quickly swallowed the venom that began to pool in my mouth, suffering the familiar feel of the burn as it flared in my throat. She would have been the perfect choice had it not been for the vulgar piercings that appeared to decorate every inch of her face. I knew how much Caius detested facial piercings and could clearly envision him simply ripping her head off and draining her dry, making this a wasted trip. I audibly sighed. This was proving extremely difficult.

**JPOV**

I watched on with mild interest as Master Aro continued assessing the blood-bags. I could tell he was getting frustrated as he moved from one to another, although he would never show it. He would always wear the calm casual mask in front of an audience. Deep down I knew there was nothing special about any of them. When he got to the girl at the end of the line I almost hissed with displeasure. She was by far the worst candidate for Master Caius. She hadn't stopped sobbing since she arrived in this room and it was beginning to irritate me. Usually I relish in their pathetic cries, but my god was she annoying. Master Caius loved the thrill of a fighter and she would sorely disappoint.

That Alexander man will have to do a lot better than this, or I will most defiantly be using my gift on him. How dare he present my master with such rubbish? Does he not know who Master Caius is? Foolish vampire! I grimace at the thought of going back to Master Caius empty handed.

Finally Master Aro summons that ridiculous excuse for a vampire back into the room and expresses his disappointment. Fingers crossed this turns ugly so I can show him the true meaning of pain.

**APOV**

"My apologies Aro, I would never have guessed they would be so inadequate. May I enquire as to what exactly you were searching for? Perhaps it is something I can be on the lookout for." he said hopefully.

"A gift for my brother Caius, you see he sadly lost his beloved pet recently, so I offered to replace her. However it appears that what you have to offer is….unsuitable shall we say?

"Forgive me" he murmured. I kept my eyes locked with his, enjoying his torment. I chuckled darkly.

"It is not me who you owe your apologies to. I do hope Caius takes the news of your failure well. I'm sure it would be most unpleasant if he felt the need to come here in person to voice his displeasure" I smirked as his eyes widened.

"Come dear ones, let us take our leave" I said as I walked at human pace towards the door, flowed closely by Jane and Alec. Without warning a small mortal girl rounded the corner and collided with me hard before hurtling towards the floor. My arms shot out on their own accord and caught her round the waist before she hit the ground.

"Idiot girl" Alexander spat as he made to grab her. He roughly seized her arm and tugged her away from me. "Watch where you are going. What do you have to say to Mr Volturi?"

"I….I'm…." she stuttered, clearly dazed from the near fall. I saw Alexander's grip tighten significantly in warning, but what caught my attention is that the girl did not react to the hurtful gesture. In fact, she didn't even flinch as his hand threatened to crush through her bones. _Interesting!_

"I'm sorry Sir. I… I did not see you coming" she whispered fearfully.

"Quite alright my dear. Please forgive my manners, my name is Aro Volturi. What is your name my sweet?"

"Mia" she said nervously. Recalling Alexander's thoughts, he clearly didn't know who she was or where she was from. Judging from her petite size, she could be no more than 16 years of age. I smiled at her response and gently took her delicate hand in greeting. What I wasn't prepared for was the bombardment of memories and facts that would shock even me.

"O my" I whispered.

I think I have just found the hidden treasure.

**Bear with me guys. I know this was a bit slow, but I'm working on this next chapter that will hopefully not disappoint :)**


End file.
